


Locked in Preserved Captivity

by SuperSentai199



Series: Coco (Horror series) [3]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Blood, Horror, Inspired by Halloween and other Horror Movies, OCs - Freeform, Other, Twisted Version of Coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSentai199/pseuds/SuperSentai199
Summary: Book 3It has been 5 months since the murders in Santa Cecilia, Imelda and her family are now living in a new town with Charles, Imelda is still traumatized from what happened 5 months ago and has nightmares about John finding her.But things go for worse as John once again escapes and is determined to kill his mother,Imelda and the family end up getting locked in their home on Imelda's birthday with John outside determined to kill them.Can they survive again? Read to find out.WARNING!This story contains strong language, mature themes and violence.(this story was inspired by Halloween and other Horror movies)I don't own any of the characters, i only own John and some Ocs.Big thanks to Warewolfcutie223 (on wattpad) for helping me with this story and the title.Coco belongs to Pixar and Disney.





	1. Chapter 1

_Imelda woke up as she heard a sound down stairs, she slowly got up and saw Hector wasn't in the bed, she then walked down the hallway and checked the other rooms but no one was in them._

_"Okay, i'm just getting paranoid." Imelda said to herself as she went to the bathroom to wash her face._

_"I just need to calm down." Imelda said as she left the bathroom and walked downstairs, she saw the place was empty._

_"Hello?" Imelda asked as she continued searching in the living room._

_"Where is everyone?" Imelda asked as she went to search upstairs again to see if she could find anyone._

_Imelda then came back down and searched in the kitchen._

_"Am i alone in the house?" Imelda asked, she then heard a noise in the living room, Imelda was slowly walking when she stepped on something, she looked down to see...BLOOD!._

_Imelda was now sobbing as she felt scared, she slowly came into the living room and saw everyone was sitting in the couch and the chairs._

_"Hello? are you all okay, i was searching for you everywhere." Imelda asked, but no one responded._

_"Hello?" Imelda asked ,again no one answered, Imelda saw it was dark and she turned on the light, Imelda then screamed as she saw that everyone was dead._

_"No no no no NO! This can't be real!" Imelda said as she was now crying._

_"Oh it's all real mom." Imelda heard someone say behind her and she turned around to see John covered in blood smiling._

_"No please don't do it John..." Imelda cried ,John then charged at her with the knife and Imelda screamed as she closed her eyes......._

 

* * *

  **Cast**

**[John Rivera](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/89/4e/f5894ede79acd31575a47a61c2bc81d1.png) **

**[Andre Rivera](http://www.lanuevavozlatina.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/1.jpg) **(Actor: Danilo Carrera)

 **[Diego Rivera](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C0y70XpUUAAUo-Y.jpg) **(Actor: Leo Deluglio)

 **[Maria Rivera](https://www.debate.com.mx/__export/1513362245683/sites/debate/img/2017/12/15/galvan20.jpg_423682103.jpg) ** (Actress: Geraldine Galavan)

**[Officer Charles Hanson](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/83/Chris_Pine_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg/453px-Chris_Pine_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg) **

**[Claire Hanson](https://i.blogs.es/0f843b/650_1000_mackenzie-foy-actriz-estilo-alfombra-roja_-1-/450_1000.jpg) **

**[Daniel Hanson](https://pmcfootwearnews.files.wordpress.com/2018/04/rexfeatures_9176184ek.png?w=700&h=437&crop=1) **

**[Dr.Kelley](https://aws.revistavanityfair.es/prod/designs/v1/assets/785x589/4348.jpg) **

**[Dr.Nelson](https://www.interviewmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/img-lee-pace_094404728674-750x1000.jpg) **

**[Lucia](http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Scarlet+Gruber+NALIP+Media+Summit+iGr7QPsQhivl.jpg) **(Actress: Scarlet Gruber)

 **[Bella (Doctor Martinez)](https://www.eluniversal.com.mx/sites/default/files/styles/f03-651x400/public/2018/06/21/as-mi_marido_tiene_mas_familia-10_62419611.jpg?itok=rQXtZjW2) **(Actress: Zuri Vega)

  **(I don't own any of the images)**

 

 

_Sorry it's short_

 


	2. Trauma

**Here are the ages for the Characters**

**John (20 years old)**

**Imelda (40 years old but will be turning 41 later in the story)**

**Hector (39 years old)**

**Oscar and Felipe (37 years old)**

**Julio (40 years old)**

**Rosita (38 years old)**

**Victoria (42 years old)**

**Charles (44 years old)**

**Andre (21 years old)**

**Enrique (45 years old)**

**Luisa (45 years old)**

**Maria (18 years old)**

**Lucia (17 years old)**

**Carmen (49 years old)**

**Diego (20 years old)**

**Dr.Nelson (32 years old)**

**Dr.Kelley (30 years old)**

**Bella (22 years old)**

 

 

Imelda woke up screaming as she was now thrashing around, Hector came running in the room with Oscar and Felipe along with Rosita.

"Imelda, Imelda calm down, it was only a nightmare." Hector said as he hugged his wife,Imelda hugged Hector as she was now crying.

"It felt so real,John killed you all and he was about to kill me." Imelda sobbed as she was still hugging her husband.

"Again?" Oscar asked as he sat near his sister, ever since they moved away from Santa Cecilia, Imelda has been having nightmares about John finding her.

"Imelda, listen to me, you nothing to worry about, John is locked up in the sanatorium and he is very far away, he can't hurt you anymore." Hector said to his wife.

Imelda just nodded her head as Hector helped her get up from the bed,the 5 of them went down the stairs where the other family members were having breakfast.

"Is everything alright?" Victoria asked as she was making eggs and bacon, Maria,Andre,Diego along with Charles and his kids were sitting at the table eating,Lucia was sitting next to Maria, she started to live with the Riveras after her parents were killed by John.

"I'm fine." Imelda said as she sat on a chair, Hector bought her a plate with Eggs and Bacon, Imelda then started to eat.

"We're going to be late for school." Maria said as she and Lucia got up from the table and grabbed their backpacks and lunch bags.

"I'll drive you there." Rosita said as she went out the door with Maria and Lucia behind her, Diego stood up from the table.

"I'm going to go help my mom in the workshop." Diego said as he left the kitchen, his mom has been protective ever since the death of his father and his little brothers.

"I'll go with you, it might help me calm down." Imelda said as she got up from the table and started to walk to the workshop with Hector,Victoria,Oscar and Felipe behind her.

The family lived in a house that was 5 minutes away from town, their shoe business was going good, also Bella the nurse who survived the attack at the hospital had become the Rivera's personal doctor, she lives in the town.

Hector was in the workshop thinking about how to help his wife, he knew that her birthday was this friday and he wanted to make it the best in order to help her.

"Hector are you okay?" Julio asked, Hector snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry i was just thinking." Hector said.

"Thinking about what?" Victoria asked.

"About Imelda, this friday is her birthday and i want to make it perfect so she can forget about John for a bit." Hector said.

"Don't worry, we will help you Hector." Victoria said.

Hector smiled as they continued to work.

 

**With Maria**

Maria and Lucia have just arrived to the school, the two got out of Rosita's car.

"Bye Tia Rostia!" Maria said as she waved goodbye to her aunt who drove off.

Maria and Lucia walked to the front of the school and went inside the two decided to go the courtyard as the bell would ring in 5 minutes, Maria and Lucia sat on a table, Maria noticed Lucia was looking sad.

"What's wrong Lucia?" Maria said.

"It's just that...i still can't believe my parents are dead, and the way they died was horrible, the police told me that both died as their heads were cut off by John." Lucia said as tears were coming out of her eyes.

Maria hugged Lucia.

"It's okay Lucia, you still have us." Maria said.

"And i'm thankful for it, your family was kind enough to let me live with them." Lucia said, the bell rang.

"Come one we need to get to class." Maria said, the two stood up from the table and started walking to their classroom.

 

**Rivera House**

Imelda was in the kitchen making lunch with Victoria, she also knew this friday was her birthday.

"Are you okay Imelda?" Victoria asked.

" Yes, it's just that i haven't been able to sleep good ever since we left Santa Cecilia, i just wish these nightmares would stop." Imelda said.

"I'll call Bella later and see what she can do to help you, i'll be right back." Victoria said as she left the kitchen and walked to the living room , she saw Hector,Oscar and Felipe on the couch.

"What's wrong Victoria?" Hector asked.

"It's just that Imelda hasn't been able sleep well and i think it's the reason why she hasn't been happy due to the nightmares she keep's having." Victoria said.

"I just hope the birthday party we throw for her, is able to help her a bit." Oscar said.

"I think she is afraid that John will find her, but it's impossible as he is locked up and is very far away from where we live." Hector said.

"Your right Hector, she is just traumatized from what happened 5 months ago." Victoria said.

"I already have ideas for the party, i'll tell you and then you will tell the rest of the family, just don't let Imelda find out." Hector said.

Victoria,Oscar and Felipe nodded their heads as Hector started telling them about the party.

* * *

 


	3. Planning a Escape

**Santa Cecilia** **Sanatorium**

John sat in his cell staring at the white walls, he was put in a confined cell and is cuffed to bed  **(** **he** **could** **still** **walk** **around** **the** **room** **,** **the** **cuffs** **just** **prevent** **him** **from** **escaping** **)** in order to prevent him from escaping.

John smirked as he knew he could find a way to escape, 5 months ago he started to seduce a female officer called Sol, she was so blind to see that he was using her, John found out from her that his family moved away to a new town and he convinced her to get him a knife and a car.

John was also getting bored as Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were no longer his psychiatrists, but they still visited him,John was also taken to trial and he was to stay locked up in the sanatorium.

John was waiting for Sol to come back, he heard the door open and he saw Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley enter the room a long with some security guards.

"Hello,John." Dr.Nelson said as he and Dr Kelley sat on some chairs which were near John.

John said nothing but contiuned to stare at them.

"We know you are angry that you couldn't kill your mother, But John revenge is never the answer,it only makes things worse." Dr.Nelson said.

John glared at him.

"We have something for you John." Dr.Kelley said as a guard came in the room with a guitar in his hands.

John eye's widened a bit.

"We decided to get you a gift." Dr.Nelson said as the guard handed him the guitar,Dr.Nelson got up from his chair and started walking to John.

"Sir you can't go any closer than this to John."One of the guards said.

"He won't hurt me." Dr.Nelson said as he walked closer to John, he then placed the guitar on John's lap and he returned to his spot.

"We hope you like your gift." Dr.Nelson says as John grabbed the guitar and stared at it, he then gave a small smile.

"Time's up." The same guard said,Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley got up from their chairs.

"Bye John." Dr.Kelley said, as she and Dr.Nelson left the room holding hands (he knew that they were dating about 3 months ago).

John stared at his guitar, then he started to play it,John was happy for the first time since he was locked up in the sanatorium.

John heard the door open and saw Sol entering the room with a smile.

"So, how it go, Darling?" John said as Sol smiled at him.

"I found out where the town is, all i need is to shut down the security systems ,so i can get you out of here." Sol said, John grinned as his plan was working.

"Then when i get you out of here, we are going to be together forever, right John?" Sol said.

"Yes, Sol." John winked at her, he couldn't believe she was falling for it, he was just using her to get out of her.

 _When i get to the town, i won't have any further use for you Sol_ John thought.

 

Imelda was in the workshop, she was thinking about her birthday hoping it would help her forget about John.

Imelda hissed in pain as she cut her finger.

"Shit." Imelda whispered as she went to get a band-aid, she started to wrap it around her finger.

"Imelda, are you okay?" Hector asked.

"I'm fine, i just cut my finger." Imelda said as she finished wrapping the band- aid around her finger.

Hector nodded as he hoped that Imelda focusing on work would stop Imelda from finding out about the surprise they were planning for her birthday party.

Imelda went back on making shoes , she started to get tired then she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

Imelda gasped as she turned around to see Hector.

"Calm down, it's me." Hector said as Imelda sighed.

"Are you okay,Imelda?" Hector asked his wife.

"I'm feeling a little tired." Imelda said as Hector helped her get up from the chair.

"Why don't you go take a nap, I'll handle the Workshop." Hector said, Imelda nodded,Hector then took her to her bedroom, where she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Rest Imelda." Hector said as he kissed her forehead and closed the door as he left the room,he walked downstairs and saw Maria and Lucia were back home from school.

"How was School, girls?" Hector asked.

"It was great, where's Imelda?" Maria asked.

"She's upstairs resting, she is just stressed about the nightmares she keeps having and also from working in the workshop." Hector said.

"Okay, so how it's going for the surprise party for Imelda?" Lucia asked.

"Well here's what we thought, Victoria and Rosita will take Imelda shopping in town, while we set up the decorations." Hector said.

"That's a great idea,but where are we going to hide the decorations?" Maria asked.

"We're going to hide them in the shed until friday." Hector said.

Maria and Lucia smiled, the two then went to the kitchen.

Hector kept thinking about how to make his wife's birthday party the best one in order for her to forget about John.

Hector smiled as he was sure Imelda's birthday would be a great day for her.

But little did he know that it would that special day would turn into a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

**Hope you like it.**

**On Wattpad you will see the chapters dedicated to Warewolfcutie223 are the one's she helped me with.**


	4. John's Escape and Plan

**Tuesday**

**Santa Cecilia Sanatorium**

John sat in his Cell waiting for Sol to shut down the power, which will make all the inmates escape and give him time to escape the building.

John then saw the lights go out and he knew it was time for him to make his escape, he opened his cell door and saw that the other patients were leaving their rooms.

"What the hell is going on?!" John heard a guard yell, he started to run and so did the other patients.

"Stop them!" 

John continued to run and he saw some of the patients getting shocked by tasers, John then saw some guards in his way.

"Don't let John get away!" John punched the guards in their face and he was able to get out, he saw Sol in the car.

"Vamos mi amor!" Sol shouted, John then got in the car and Sol started driving away,they soon got out of the Sanatorium.

"Did you find anything, about where my family is?" John asked, as he knew they moved away.

"They moved to a town called el Vicente, i say we will get there by thursday." Sol said.

John smirked, he knew that his mother's birthday was this friday and what better way to surprise her.

 _I'll be seeing you real soon Mom_ John thought,

 

**Rivera House**

Imelda was planting some flowers in the garden, she still couldn't get enough sleep and tried lot's of things to get her mind of John.

 _Something's not right_ Imelda thought as she kept planting the flowers, she then felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, Imelda shrieked as she turned around, it was Hector.

"It's me Carino." Hector said and Imelda sighed.

"Are you okay?" Hector asked.

"It's just i have feeling these dreams are trying to tell me something." Imelda said.

"What do you mean?" Hector asked.

"I've been having more Nightmares recently and i can't help but think that something bad is going to happen." Imelda said in fear.

"Imelda, you're just stressed out from these nightmares, don't pay attention to them." Hector said as he hugged his wife.

"I hope so." Imelda said.

"Do you want me to get Victoria and Rosita help you with the garden?" Hector asked.

Imelda nodded her head.

Hector went back inside the house and Imelda just sat there waiting for Victoria and Rosita.

 

**With Maria and Lucia.**

Maria and Lucia were at their friends Natalie's house talking about the surprise birthday party they were planning for Imelda.

"Can i bring my boyfriend to the party?" Natalie asked.

"Just as long as you two help with the party" Maria said.

"Okay, so what do you wanna do?" Natalie asked the two.

"Let's go do our homework." Lucia said.

The three went to the table and started to work.

 

**Rivera House**

Andre and Diego were also talking about the party.

"Only two of my friends are coming over to the party, what about you Diego?" Andre asked his cousin.

"Three of my friends are coming over this friday for the party." Diego said.

Then they heard Hector shouting their names.

"ANDRE!DIEGO!Come and help me in the workshop!" Hector shouted.

"Coming Tio!" Andre and Diego shouted back as they got up from the couch and started to walk to the workshop.

Hector was making shoes along with Julio,Felipe and Oscar.

"How's the party plan you have going Hector?" Julio asked.

"It's going great, Victoria and Rosita found a store which has the supplies we need for the party." Hector said.

"When do you plan on getting the stuff we need?" Oscar asked.

"I think on Thursday, the day before Imelda's birthday." Hector said.

"Does Imelda have any clue on the surprise party we're planning." Felipe asked.

"No, Victoria and Rosita have been able to keep Imelda from finding out." Hector said with a smile on his face as he thought the party would be Imelda's best birthday ever.

little did he know it would be Imelda's worst birthday ever.

 

**With Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley**

Dr.Nelson sat on his bed thinking about John, it has been 5 months since he was locked up, John was no longer their patient,he and Dr.Kelley saw John as a broken person as all he wanted was to play music and his family banned it.

Dr.Nelson also is thinking about how happy he is with Dr.Kelley, they confessed their love just 3 weeks after John was arrested.

(Dr.Nelson never married and Dr.Kelley lost her boyfriend in an accident)

(Dr.Nelson's full name is Nelson Miller and Dr.Kelley's full name is Kelley Clark)

Dr.Nelson heard the door open and saw Dr.Kelley walk in.

"I'm back my love." Dr.Kelley said as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"What were you doing while i was gone?" Dr.Kelley asked.

"I was trying to find out where the Rivera family moved to and i found out they moved to a town El Vincente." Dr.Nelson said.

"Why were you trying to find out where they moved to?" Dr.Kelley asked.

"I have a bad feeling, when we visited John, i saw something in his eyes and i think he is planning something." Dr.Nelson said.

"Calm down honey, you're just paranoid ever since John was locked up in the Sanatorium." Dr.Kelley said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't help it, i keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen, John is smart and he can find a way to escape." Dr.Nelson said.

Dr.Kelley hugged Dr.Nelson.

The phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Dr.Nelson said as he stood up from the bed and started walking to the phone, he picked it up.

"Hello?" Dr.Nelson asked.

"Dr.Nelson?" A man said.

"Yes it's me." Dr.Nelson said.

"We have a big problem here at the sanatorium." The man said, Dr.Nelson's eye's widened.

"Oh god no, please don't tell me...." Dr.Nelson said with fear in his voice.

"I'm afraid John has escaped and he is heading to the town where his family is , to kill them."

* * *

 

**Hope you like it.**


	5. The Day Before Friday

**Thursday , April 7th, 7:00 AM.**

 

John was in the back seat, looking out the window, Sol told him that they were close to entering El Vicente, Sol also got John the items he wanted, (Knife,Phone,Sledgehammer and a ToolBox).

"We're here." Sol said, John looked up to a sign that says,  _Bienvenidos al Vicente_ , John smirked as he knew they got here the day before his mother's birthday,Sol drove the car into town and started heading to a neighborhood.

 

"I found a house where we can live." Sol said as she stopped in front of a house.

 

John put on some glasses and a hat, he got out of the car and started walking to the house, Sol followed him, the two entered the house.

"Did you find out where my family lives in this town?" John asked, as he sat on the couch.

"They live outside of town." Sol repiled, John smirked.

"How far outside of town?" John asked.

" 5 minutes." Sol said as she sat near John.

" Are you going to give a kiss for helping you mi Amor." Sol said as she sat placed a hand on John's shoulder.

John stared at her and he thought to himself, he no longer needed Sol to help him and he was getting annoyed by her, he stood up from the couch.

"I will , my love, just close your eyes." John said, he saw Sol close her eyes and started leaning in for a kiss.

Sol leaned in, but she felt John behind her and he grabbed her neck in a tight grip.

"JOHN!!? Mi amor! what are you doing?!" Sol cried out as she tried to escape his grip.

"I'm going to kill you bitch, i had enough of you." John said.

"What!? But you said you love me!" Sol exclaimed as she was crying.

"You are so stupid, i never loved you, you slut, i was only using you! i knew that you could help me get out of the sanatorium and now i am finally going to kill my family." John said with a smirk on his face.

Sol looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I'm afraid i no longer have any use for you Sol, so goodbye!" John said as he snapped her neck, Sol's body fells to the floor, John picked up the body and he went to the garage and placed the body in a bag.

John then went back to the living room and picked up his bag, then something fell out of the bag,John looked to see it is the picture of him and Miguel.

John picks it up and stares at it, starting to feel sadness as he sat down on the couch, he still hopes to find his brother and see him again, he has been waiting to see him ever since he escaped, he thought he would see him again when he broke out of the sanatorium for the first time.

Only to learn he ran away due to Miguel blaming his family for his insanity,John then felt his hands shaking in anger and he placed the photo back in the bag.

John smirked, he decided to go into town and stalk his family, to see at what time they were having the party.

John puts on a hat and glasses to hide his face, he gets in the car and drives into town.

 

At the same time, Imelda along with Hector,Oscar,Victoria and Julio were shopping in town,Imelda was in a store looking at some dresses, she went to the fitting room to try them on,she wants to wear something pretty for her birthday tommorow.

Imelda sighed as the dress did not fit her, she took it off and put back on her outfit, she then walked back to isle and looked for dresses, she then bought a purple dress and left the store to search for the others as they were going to meet up in the food court, Imelda then looked to her side to see a black car on the other side of the road.

 _Isn't that the same car i saw when i was with the others?_ Imelda thought, she started to walk faster to the food court and saw Hector, she walked over to him.

"Imelda, did you find a dress you like?" Hector asked his wife.

"Yes, a purple dress." Imelda said, as she sat on the table.

"What are we going to eat?" Imelda asked.

"How about some chicken and salad." Victoria said.

"Ok, i will go order our food." Imelda said as she stood up from the table and walked over to the stand.

John sat behind his family listening to what they were saying.

"How is the plan going?" Hector asked.

"Tommorow me and Rosita will take Imelda shopping, so the rest of you can put the decorations and get the food ready." Victoria said.

"Okay, after we take Imelda home, later we will go buy the presents and hide them in the shed." Hector said.

"We will take her shopping at 10:00 am and bring her back when it's 5:00 pm." Victoria said.

"That will give us enough time to get everything ready." Oscar said.

"Okay, then the party will start at 5:00 pm, only Maria,Diego and Andre's friend will be coming to the party, so there won't be a lot of people." Julio said.

John smirked as he stood up from the table and left the food court, he got into his car, and started driving back to the house, now that he knows the party will start at 5, he will wait until it's night time and will kill his family one by one.

John got out of the car and went inside the house, he started to pack everything he would need for tommorow.

"Tommorow is going to be a very special day for all us, mi familia." John said sinisterly as he smirked.

 

**Rivera House**

Imelda was in her bedroom, lying on the bed, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen tommorow.

"I need to stay on my guard." Imelda said, luckily a few months ago Imelda installed Cameras  and a security system to protect the house.

"I have to keep my family safe." Imelda said.

 

**Meanwhile**

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were driving their car to the town el Vicente, as soon they heard where John was going.

"Honey, we need to stop the car at this hotel and gas station." Dr.Kelley said.

"No, we can't stop, we have to get there as soon as possible, we have to stop John!" Dr.Nelson said.

"We're running out of gas and the hotel is outside of the town, we will get there tommorow." Dr.Kelley said as she placed a hand on Dr.Nelson's shoulder.

Dr.Nelson then sighed as he knew they would have to stop and rest, he saw the hotel up ahead and parked the car in the parking lot, they got into their hotel room and they went to bed.

Dr.Nelson stayed awake for a bit, hoping they would get to the town in time to stop John.

 

 _John, oh god, i hope we can stop him before he kills anyone else_ Dr.Nelson thought before he went to sleep.

* * *

 

**Hope you like it.**


	6. Party Massacre

Morning for Imelda went fast, Victoria and Rosita pulled her out of bed to go shopping and they were still walking around the town.

But it was to buy Hector and the others time to put up the decorations around the house and also get the food ready, Maria,Diego and Andre's friends were invited to the party, as long they didn't play any music.

Imelda sighed as they finally came home, they had only bought some clothes and then someone put blindfold over her eyes.

"We're gonna take this blind fold off until we get inside the house." Rosita said, Imelda nodded her head  and then Victoria helped her walk to the front door and she opened it.

Imelda took off the blindfold to see it was dark and then......

"SURPRISE!!!" 

Imelda covered her mouth with her hands at shock to see her husband along with her family coming out of their hiding places.

"Feliz cumpleaños mi amor." Hector said as he kissed Imelda.

"Is this what you all were doing while i was shopping with Victoria and Rosita?" Imelda said.

"It's a surprise party we have been planning all week for you hermana." Oscar said.

"It's the best surprise i have gotten, thank you everyone." Imelda said as she hugged her husband.

"Let's get this party started!" Diego said.

**Meanwhile**

John was driving the car to the Rivera house and he parked the car a little far from the house so they wouldn't spot him, he decided to make his first move when it was night time.

John saw that some people we're heading to shed, obviously to have sex, John saw that were security cameras and he sneaked his way over to the shed.

 

Imelda looked down on a tablet to check on the security cameras, even though she was having a great time at her birthday party,she still couldn't help but get a bad feeling that something was wrong.

"Imelda is something wrong?" Imelda turned around to see Bella.

"I'm just making sure nothing bad has happened." Imelda said.

"Imelda you need to forget about John, he is locked up and is far away, he can't hurt you anymore." Bella said.

"I know, but i have to be prepared i can't let anything else bad happen to the family." Imelda said.

Imelda was checking the cameras to see if anything strange was caught, she found nothing and placed the tablet on the table.

 

Victor and his girlfriend Nadia went to the shed and two began drinking.

"This  party is so boring! Just because Diego's family hates music, why did we come here anyway?" Nadia asked Victor.

"To have some fun babe." Victor said as he kissed his girlfriend, the two started to makeout and laid down on the floor, Victor took of his shirt and so did Nadia.

The two were so caught up in each other, that they didn't notice John behind them with a pitchfork.

Nadia was kissing Victor and she noticed John behind Victor and her eye's widened as John raised the pitchfork and the pitchfork went through Victor and Nadia killing them both.

John smiled with a crazy look on his face and decided to hide the bodies near the woods (not a big woods just small).

One of Andre's friend Emilo decided to go to his car to get some cigarettes, he opened the door and went inside to smoke a bit.

"That feels good." Emilo said as he kept smoking, little did he know John was in the car behind him.

Emilo opened his eyes to see someone in the backseats.

"WHAT THE FU....." Emilo yelled out before John covered his mouth with a piece of cloth, Emilo struggled to get out of his grip and John started slamming him against the front window, which started to break and pieces of glass were Emilo's face as he stopped moving.

John smirked as he got out of the car and he saw that his family was outside, he picked up Emilo's body and left him beside a window near the house, John went inside the house and searched around taking all the Rivera's Cellphones and the telephone to prevent them from calling the police.

Imelda went inside and walked to the kitchen to see that the telephone is gone

"Hector, do you know where the telephone is?" Imelda asked 

"No, why?" Hector asked as he came inside the house along with others.

"It's gone." Imelda said.

"Hey has anyone seen my phone i left it on the couch." Maria said as the others started to notice their cell phones are gone as they searched for them.

"What happened to our phones?" Lusia asked.

"It's like they disappeared." Diego said.

Imelda was looking through tablet to see the footage and saw a man wearing a black hood entering the house and taking their phones, Imelda started to breath slowly as she felt scared.

"Imelda what's wrong?" Hector asked as he walked over to her and Imelda showed him the footage, then Imelda heard something outside.

"What was that?" Bella said as she too heard the sound, Imelda walked over slowly to the  door and outside she saw it was....

JOHN!!!!

John smirked as he showed them their phones, Imelda  ran over and closed the door, she then ran over to the tablet and punched in the code which activated the security system, and steel doors lowered themselves down and closed all the doors and windows.

"What just happened!?" Victoria shouted as Imelda started to cry and fell to her knees.

"It can't be happening again,it just can't...." Imelda cried out as Hector ran to his wife and helped her get up from the floor.

"Imelda what are you talking about?" Rosita said as Hector held Imelda in his arms.

"He's here, He's here." Imelda said twice with fear in her voice.

"What you don't mean that...." Felipe said 

"John's here and he's outside the house." Imelda said as she kept crying and hugged Hector.

"What!? But how did he get here!? he was locked up!" Lucia shouted.

"What your talking about the same person who tried to kill you all 5 months ago." Natalie said with fear in her voice, she was sitting next to her boyfriend Fabio and his friend José.

"Yes." Imelda said in fear.

"He must have escaped." Hector said.

"But how the hell did he find out where we moved to?" Enrique asked.

"I don't know." Hector said.

"What are we going to do?" Lucia asked.

"We have to find a way to get out of here and get to town to inform the police." Charles said.

"But how are we going to do that, John is outside waiting to kill us." Julio said, then they heard the intercom on the door buzz.

Everyone looked at the door with a scared look on their faces, Imelda walked over slowly to front door and pressed the button.

"H-Hello?" Imelda said stuttering.

 _"Hello Mom."_   John said through the intercom.

* * *

 

**Hope you like it.**


	7. Locked in and Memories

**11:45 PM**

Imelda froze at hearing her son's voice through the intercom, Hector walked foward and hugged his wife,Victoria then turned on the TV (the Tv is connected to the security system) and everyone in the room turned around to look at the tv and they saw John's face on the screen smiling with a insane look on his face.

 _"Hello everyone,you all know why i am here don't you, right mom?"_  John said to them through the intercom, Imelda hugged Hector as she kept staring at the TV screen.

 _"Oh how rude of me,i forgot today's your birthday mom,well i have a gift for you."_  John said psychotically as held a knife near the camera, Imelda cried in fear.

 _"My gift for you is death, or should i say all of you are going to die."_  John said as his face was in front of the camera.

Daniel and Claire hugged their father.

"How are you going to do that John, there are steel doors locking the windows and doors, there's no way you can get inside, unless you plan on waiting all night." Charles said then John laughed.

 _"Oh, that's the plan Uncle, you know you all can't stay inside the house forever, at one point one of you will at least try to leave the house and i'll be here waiting."_  John said with a smirk.

Everyone was standing still in the room, Imelda was still shaking in fear, she knew her son was right, they couldn't stay inside the house forever, they had to find a way to escape without anyone getting killed by John.

 _" So don't think i'm gone if you don't see me on the cameras,i'll be here waiting."_ John said as he left the front porch.

Everyone in the room kept staring at the TV.

**40 minutes later**

Imelda was in the kitchen making food along with Carmen and Luisa, the others were getting hungry but they had to store the food as they don't how long it will be before they can find a way to escape.

Imelda then brought the food to the table, the others started to eat and Imelda then went to the living room to talk with Hector, Charles and Victoria.

"Any ideas?" Imelda asked.

"No, we still can't find a way to get out without John killing anybody else." Charles said, he knew that John had killed Nadia,Victor and Emilo, as he saw a footage of John dragging the bodies out into the woods.

"Well John killed 3 people and we can't let him kill anyone else." Victoria said.

"We're going to have to stand guard, we'll take turns i'll keep an eye on the security cameras to make sure John doesn't try anything." Charles said.

"That's really helpful, but i don't think anyone will be going to sleep tonight." Imelda said.

"She's right, if we find a way out, we will need to get everyone out of the house fast." Hector said.

Imelda then walked away from the 3 as they continued to talk, she walked up the stairs to her room, she sat down on the bed as she put her hands in her face as she cried softly.

"How did this come to be?" Imelda asked herself, why has life been so cruel to her and her family, first her son has become a psychopath killer, Miguel her only son ran away, and John has murdered half of the Rivera family.

_**Rosa** _

**_Elena_ **

**_Franco_ **

**_Mama Coco_ **

**_Abel_ **

_**Benny** _

_**Berto** _

**_Gloria_ **

**_Manny_ **

 

Imelda rememberd how much she was crying along with the entire family at all the funerals they went to,she has since vowed to make sure no else would be killed.

Imelda then to went to one of the drawers and took out a photo ablum, she looked at the photos of her,Hector and John when he was 4 years old.

Imelda sighs as she grabs the photo,it was taken the day John had turned 4 years old,Imelda then closes her eyes as she starts to remember that day....

 

_Imelda was bringing in the cake, she saw her son on the table as he saw his mother bring the cake, Imelda smiled as she placed the cake in front of John._

_"Happy Birthday, John." Imelda said as she hugged her son who just gave a light hug._

_"Go ahead, make a wish." Hector said, John then blowed out the candles._

_"What did you wish for John?" Abel asked._ (he's 8 years old in this flashback) 

_John didn't say anything as he just stared at Abel._

_"Now Abel you can't ask John what he wished for, if he tells you his wish won't come true." Carmen said to her son._

_Abel pouted as he walked back to his mother._

_"Time to cut the cake." Hector said, Imelda cut a piece of the cake and placed in front of John._

_John kept staring at the knife the whole time while his mother was cutting the cake._

_"Let's take a family photo of you 3 together." Oscar said, Imelda and Hector stood beside John._

_"Smile!" Oscar said, Imelda and Hector smiled for the photo, John smiled a little._

 

Imelda has a tear running down her cheek, she kept staring at the photo as she placed it back, she then went through the photo ablum looking at other photos with a small smile on her face.

 _Those were great times back then_ Imelda thought.

 

 

John was outside still waiting for his family to make an attempt to escape, he sighed and sat down on a bench outside, he then took out of his sweaters pocket a photo of him and Miguel, John smiled remembering the day Miguel was born and when his mother brought him home.

 

_6 year old John was inside his room sitting on his bed, his mom was at the hospital, he knew he was going to have a new sibling._

_"John come out, your parents are here!" Elena yelled, John then got off the bed and walked into the living room, he saw his mother holding a bundle in her arms._

_"Oh! What a cutie!" Rosita cooed._

_"He's so adorable!" Victoria cooed._

_"He's smiling at us brother." Felipe said to Oscar._

_"What a cute little angelito!" Elena said._

_John then walked foward and Imelda saw John , she then lowered herself to stand at John's height, John then stopped in front of her._

_"John, meet your new baby brother." Imelda said as John looked inside the blanket to see his new baby brother who was giggling and smiling._

_"His name is Miguel." Hector said._

_"Can i hold him?" John asked, Imelda smiled._

_"Sure, just be careful and be gentle." Imelda said as she carefully handed Miguel to John._

_John was holding Miguel in his arms, who started smiling at him and then touched his face with his hand, John smiled._

_"He smiled at you John." Julio said._

_" I know you that you two are going to be best friends." Imelda said as she saw John play with his litle brother  who was laughing and smiling at his brother._

 

John smiled sadly as he was crying, he and his little brother were very close, they did everything together, they played together, they would go to the store together, they were best friends as his mother said.

 

 _Oh, Miguel where are you, my little brother?_ John thought as he stared at the stars, hoping to find his brother.

* * *

 

**Hope you like it.**


	8. Planning

**12:55 AM**

Imelda and the others still haven't found a way to escape, John was still outside the house waiting for them to leave.

Imelda was still in her room, she kept looking at the photos until she felt someone touch her shoulder,Imelda gasped, she turned around and saw it was Hector.

"Imelda, sorry i scared you,it's just you haven't left the room in a hour." Hector said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Sorry, i was just looking at this photos." Imelda said.

Hector looked down to see the photo album of the family, he then saw a photo of Imelda holding John when he was a baby.

"Imelda, look." Hector said as he grabbed the photo and showed it to his wife.

Imelda looked at the photo and smiled sadly, it was taken the day John was born.  
  


_Imelda and Hector got out of the car, Imelda was still smiling, she couldn't believe her first child had been born, she always dreamed of having children._

_The two entered the house and saw the family waiting on the couch._

_"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" Oscar asked._

_Imelda smiled as she showed them John._

_"It's a boy and his name is John." Imelda said as the family walked over to her, they started to coo at the baby._

_"Oh he's so cute!" Rosita said._

_"Can i hold him?" Victoria asked, Imelda nodded as she passed John to Victoria._

_"Hola,i'm your Tia Victoria." Victoria said to John who just stared at her blankly._

_"Is something wrong with the baby, he doesn't seem to make any noises at all." Elena asked concerned._

_"No, there's nothing wrong with him, when he was born, he didn't cry not even once,we asked the doctor and he said nothing is wrong with John." Hector said._

_"Let's not think about that stuff, maybe it means John_ _is_ _special_ _."_ _Rosita_ _said_ _,_ _the_ _others_ _agreed_ _with_ _her_ _._

_Victoria_ _handed_ _John_ _back_ _to_ _Imelda_ _._

_"_ _Let's_ _take_ _a_ _picture_ _."_ _Hector_ _said_ _,_ _Imelda_ _nodded_ _,_ _Rosita_ _then_ _took_ _a_ _photo_ _of_ _the_ _3,_ _Imelda_ _looked_ _down_ _to_ _see_ _John_ _had_ _fallen_ _asleep_ _._

_"_ _Shhh_ _,_ _John_ _fell_ _asleep_ _, i'm_ _going_ _to_ _take_ _him_ _to_ _my_ _room_ _._ _"_ _Imelda_ _said_ _as_ _she_ _was_ _walking_ _to_ _her_ _room_ _,_ _Imelda_ _went_ _inside_ _the_ _room_ _and_ _placed_ _the_ _sleeping_ _John_ _in_ _his_ _crib_ _,_ _Hector_ _stood_ _beside_ _his_ _wife_ _._

_"_ _He's_ _adorable_ _."_ _Imelda_ _whispered_ _as_ _Hector_ _hugged_ _her_ _._   
  


Imelda was now crying softly.

"I always thought that John would grow up to become a shoemaker,but he's now a psychopath killer." Imelda cried, Hector hugged her as he too felt sad.

"I just didn't think that banning music would drive him insane, but i promised my grandfather to ban music." Imelda said.

Then Bella came running into the room.

"Hey you two, i think we might've found a way to get help!" Bella said with joy in her voice,the 3 ran out of the room and went downstairs to the living room.

"What's the idea?" Hector asked.

"I remembered that my friend Emilo has a phone in his back pocket, if we can just get it out of his pocket we can call for help." Jose said.

"But wait isn't he dead?" Imelda asked.

"Yes, but John placed his body near one of the windows, and we can see here through the camera that his phone is in his back pocket." Jose said as they looked at the security camera.

"That's great,but we need a idea on how to distract John." Hector said.

"I got a idea, if i use the key to my cars and turn it on, it will make the alarm sound, that should distract John." Charles said, he then went to check the cameras and he saw John was staring at the road.

"John's not looking, now's the chance." Charles said, Hector walked over to the window where Emilo's corpse is and Imelda grabbed the tablet.

"I'll unlock these two windows." Imelda said as she pressed unlock, Jose then pressed a button on his car keys and the car alarms started to sound.

John turned around to the source of the sound and started walking to the parking lot.

"Okay he's distracted, go Hector." Victoria said, Hector nodded, Hector then opened the window and he saw Emilo's body, he then started to search through his pockets and found his phone,Hector grinned as he started to pull the phone to window and suddenly the phone fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Hector whispered.

"What happened?" Victoria asked.

"The phone fell to the ground, i need your help grab onto me so i don't fall out the window." Victoria nodded she then asked Charles to help her, the two grabbed onto Hector as he lowered himself to the ground and try to grab the phone.

John had found which car was making that noise and he turned it off, he then started walking back to the house and he saw something was off, one of the barricaded windows was open.

Jose panicked as John saw him.

"Crap! John saw me, close the window!" Jose shouted, Imelda immediately locked the window, she turned around to see that Hector still hasn't grabbed the phone.

"Hurry Hector!" Victoria said.

"Almost got it." Hector said as he reached out and he was able to grab the phone and the two started to pull him up, then John came around from the corner and he saw his father.

" Imelda close the window now!" Hector yelled as he saw John run towards the window, the window closed just time as John had got there.

"Damn it! what were they doing any way?" John asked as he looked down to Emilo's body and he noticed something, he remembered that Emilo had a phone in his back pocket.

"FUCK!" John screamed out as he kicked the body, knowing his family are trying to call help, he decided to shut down the power, he didn't do this earlier as he wanted to scare his family.

Hector started to dial 911 and soon after someone answered.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, me and my family are locked up in our house, and  there's a killer outside waiting to kill us." Hector explained.

"Okay, just give us your location."  
  


"We live outside the town...." Hector didn't finish as the lights went out.

"Please don't do this to me." Hector said as the phone's signal died.

"We have more things to worry about." Imelda said as she knew that without the power, the Doors and windows were no longer barricaded.

 

**Meanwhile**

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were talking with to the shierff, they had arrived to El Vicente about a hour ago as their car broke down and they had to wait until a tow truck arrived.

"Your saying John the infamous killer has escaped and is now somewhere in this town?" The shierff said.

"Yes he is here to kill his family for revenge on banning music." Dr.Nelson said, then suddenly a policer offficer came running up to them.

"Sir we just got a call and you might to hear this." The shierff then followed the officer and so did Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley, they got to the office and the officer played back the call.

   _"Hello, me and my family are locked up in our house, and there's a killer outside waiting to kill us."  
_

_"We live outside the town...._

"That's all we heard before the line went dead." The officer said, Dr.Nelson's eye's widened as he knew who it was.

"What's wrong doctor?" The shierff asked.

"That man who called you, is Hector Rivera, the father of John." Dr.Nelson said.

"He must've found them, we have to get there and stop him, they said they live outside the town, do you know where?" Dr.Kelley asked.

"We do know, we need some back up." The shierff said in walkie talkie and the 3 ran outside to the police car as they started driving off.

* * *

 

**Hope you like it.**


	9. Escape and The Chase

Imelda and the others were scared on what to do, John could come in any time and kill them,they had to think of something and fast.

"What are we going to do now!?" Maria asked with fear in her voice.

"We need to think of a plan and fast!" Hector said.

Imelda then got a idea.

"I have a idea, but it will require for all of us to help." Imelda said, then everyone huddled and Imelda started telling them her plan

 

**10 minutes later**

John then broke down one of the doors and entered the house, he saw it was dark and he searched the living room,but he couldn't find anyone.

"You can't hide forever." John said, as he kept searching the house,he then decided to go upstairs and he went inside his parent's room, he searched the entire room and didn't find anything, but then he saw something on the bed,John picked it up and saw it was a photo album.

John then opened up the album and saw pictures of himself when he was a baby, he smiled a little, then he turned the page and saw pictures of him and his brother Miguel.

John felt some tears in his eyes as he stared at the photos, he then looked at a photo of him when he was 7 years old and when Miguel had turn 1 year old, it was taken the day Miguel had said his first words.

 

_7 year old John was babysitting his little brother Miguel, his mom was making food and the others were in the workshop._

_John saw his baby brother moving his hands to him, John walked over and picked Miguel from his crib._

_"What is it, Miguel." John asked his little brother._

_"J..ohn." Miguel said._

_John froze,he couldn't stop a big smile forming on his face, his baby brother had said his first word!_

_"Say that again, Miguel." John said._

_"John." Miguel said, John smiled as he hugged his little brother, then Imelda came into the room._

_"John, i wanted to let you know that the food is ready." Imelda said as she saw her son smiling._

_"Why are you smiling John?" Imelda asked._

_"John." Miguel said smiling, Imelda froze._

_"Did...did Miguel say his first word?" Imelda asked, then she smiled and yelled for the others to come to John's room._

_John was still smiling as he held his baby brother._

 

John smiled sadly as held the photo, he then took it out of the album, he then searched through the album and took 4 more photos, John didn't notice Hector behind him.

Hector walked slowly to John, and then hit him on the back of his head with a baseball bat, John fell to the floor unconscious, Hector then yelled for the others to come out of their hiding places.

Hector and Charles started dragging John's unconscious body and locked him in one of the closets.

"It's okay, John's is locked up in that closet, now does everyone have their car keys." Hector asked, everyone nodded, then they started to hear the closet door banging.

"Come on!" Hector shouted as they ran outside and then the closet door was smashed open, John ran down the stairs to see his family running to the cars, John then started running in their direction.

"Hurry! John's behind us!" Imelda shouted, they all got to their cars, Imelda got inside a car with Hector,Carmen, and Jose.

 

The others had started their cars and drove off, Jose then started the car and drove off.

"We made it." Jose said.

Imelda sighed as she hugged Hector,they finally escaped and all they had to do was to get to the police, then something hit the car.

"What was that!" Carmen shouted, they turned around to see John in his car, as he started to hit their car.

"He's trying to make us crash!" Hector yelled, Jose then started driving the car and he saw sign that said careful.

"Hold on!" Jose said as he turned the car around, John turned his head around to see them driving in another direction, then the car crashed and hit a tree, John went flying through the front window and landed on the ground bleeding.

Imelda turned around to see John's car crashed and she felt a tear go down her cheek,Jose sighed as he kept driving.

"JOSE WATCH OUT!" Hector shouted, there was a horse in the path and Jose swerved the car and it hit a tree.

Imelda cried in pain as she felt her leg bleeding, she saw Carmen was bleeding a bit on her forehead and Hector was bleeding on his arm.

"Is everyone okay."Hector asked, Imelda and Carmen nodded, but Jose didn't respond.

"Jose?" Hector asked, he touched his shoulder and he moved a bit to see if he was alright, only to see he had a piece glass in his head.

"He's dead." Hector said, Imelda cried softly at the death of Jose.

"Let me see if i can open the door." Hector said, he struggled a bit, but Hector was able to get the door open.

"Come on." Hector said, he helped Imelda and Carmen get out of the car.

"What do we do now?" Carmen asked.

"We'll have to walk." Hector said, Imelda sighed they didn't have a choice, they started walking to the town,when Imelda felt someone grab her by the hair.

* * *

 

**Hope you like it.**

**Next Chapter is the last.**


	10. Epilogue

Imelda screamed as she tried to get out of John's grip, Hector and Carmen turned around to see John with blood on his face holding Imelda.

"Imelda!" Hector shouted as he ran to her and punched John in the face, John then let go of his mother's hair and she fell to the floor and ran to Carmen.

"Go, run! i'll hold off John!" Hector shouted, Imelda was about to yell back, but Carmen grabbed her by the hand and the two started running through the fields to get to town.

Hector turned around to see John with a angry look on his face.

"You shouldn't have done that." John said as he swung his knife at his father, Hector was able to dodge and he hit John in the stomach.

John groaned in pain and then he pushed Hector to the ground, John then stabbed the knife in Hector's leg, Hector yelped in pain as he tried to get up.

John decided to leave him and he went in the direction his mother ran to.

 

**Meanwhile**

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were in the police car as the shrieff drove them, then they saw a crashed car and the shrieff stopped the car.

They all got out of the car and Dr.Nelson spotted Hector on the ground, he rushed over and stood beside him.

"Hector!" Dr.Nelson shouted, Hector looked up to see him and Dr.Kelley.

"What happened?" Dr.Kelley asked.

"Our car crashed and John attacked us, Imelda and Carmen were able to escape, but John stabbed me in the leg, he went after them." Hector said.

Dr.Nelson then went to the car and grabbed his gun.

"i need to go after them,which way did they go?" Dr.Nelson asked, Hector pointed in the direction they ran, Dr.Nelson then started running hoping to catch up with them.

The shrieff then went to his radio and started calling for backup.

 

Imelda and Carmen were getting tired, but they knew they couldn't stop, they had to get help.

"I think i can see the town." Carmen said, the two then started walking, when they heard something behind them, John then came out from the bushes.

"There you are, did you think you could escape from me, mom?" John said with a smirk, Imelda was scared, then Carmen grabbed a rock and hid it behind her back.

"Why are you doing this John?" Carmen asked.

"I told you before, it's revenge for banning music, it was what i loved and you all didn't let me play music." John said as he started to approach them, then Carmen hit John in the face.

"Imelda run!" Carmen shouted, Imelda shook her head, then John stabbed Carmen in the back,Imelda screamed as she started running.

Carmen fell to the ground as John stabbed her two more times.

"I love to see the face on your son when he see's his mother is dead." John taunted Carmen as he left her to die,Carmen had blood coming out of her mouth.

"I...love you...Diego."Carmen said as she closed her eyes.

Imelda was running through the trees avoiding the branches.

"HELP!HELP ME!" Imelda screamed as she was running, she then tripped over a root, Imelda cried in pain as she got up from the ground and started running again, she then tripped again, Imelda turned around to see John staring at her.

"Now there's no one to help you." John said as he approached her and Imelda was screaming for help.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!PLEASE!" Imelda screamed as John grabbed her and she stared at him as he started to lift his knife.

"Goodbye mother." John said,Imelda closed her eyes as she waited for her death,but then there was a gunshot and John fell to the ground, Imelda opened her eyes to see it was Dr.Nelson, Dr.Nelson walked over to her and helped Imelda get up, the two started walking to a road.

"Are you okay?" Dr.Nelson asked, Imelda nodded.

"Where's Carmen?" Dr.Nelson asked, Imelda face was filled with sadness, then he realised John had killed Carmen, the two saw a ambulance and police cars, Dr.Nelson gave a sign and the ambulance stopped, the medics put Imelda on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance.

John saw through the trees and he decided to not attack them, John knew the police would be searching for him and he did not want to get caught and get locked up again.

"Next time, i will kill you mother." John said as he walked through the trees and went into hiding.

 

**Morning**

Imelda was in the hospital, she only had a few cuts and the rest of the family was visting her and Hector, Diego was told he was mother died and he was sad.

Imelda was talking with her brothers when a police officer came in the room.

"Miss Rivera, i have some bad news." the officer said.

"What is it?" Imelda asked.

"I'm afraid John escaped and we couldn't find him anywhere, so we have police protecting the hospital to make sure he doesn't attack anyone." The officer said.

Imelda then went into deep though, her son had escaped and now he could be anywhere,will her life ever be normal again, it seemed John was not going to let her and the family have a happy life at all.

 _We won't be safe as long as John is still out there._ Imelda thought

 

**That's a wrap. There will be a sequel.**

**Also big thanks to Warewolfcutie223 for helping me with this story.**


End file.
